Talk:Spiderleg
Style Concerns * Template - Siblings should be higher on the list than uncle, being closer related Gorse 01:46, 7 November 2007 (UTC) * Intro contains spoilers Took care of that for the most part. Let me know if you see further issues. Could still probably be expanded. Gorse 01:46, 7 November 2007 (UTC) * History needs to be completed * Categories are not complete Gorse 01:46, 7 November 2007 (UTC) *Details of Spiderleg's kits and mate should be added to family [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 14:48, 7 May 2008 (UTC) *Needs references for family, mentor and apprentices Character Cat Art If it hasn't been started yet, I'll do Spiderleg's character art. --Goldencloud 22:52, 3 March 2009 (UTC) I've started one, but someone put up a picture (I'm taking it down, it doesn't use the right lineart, nor has it been approved).--DarkHallows Lair 08:39, 22 April 2009 (UTC) grandfather I'm removing the part about Whitestorm being his grandfather. it's not true.--Dragonfrost 21:48, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Isn't it?--[[User:Night shine|'Nightshine']][[User talk:Night shine|'Happy New Year!']] 01:05, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Altough many assume Whitestorm was the father of Ferncloud and Ashfur, it was never confirmed. [[User:insaneular|'Insaneular' ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] 21:18, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm positive it said something in one of the books! I'll go search around.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 20:45, February 13, 2010 (UTC) On the website it said that Whitestorm was his grandfather!-Crazy4spiderleg The website is false. The writers confirmed it themselves. --Dragonfrost 21:02, April 28, 2010 (UTC) to dragonfrost:when did they confirm this?-Crazy4spiderleg Like a million times. On Wands & Worlds. Half the crap on that site is hard to believe, anyway... --Dragonfrost 23:50, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Can you send me a link?-Crazy4spiderleg I'm sorry, but no. Can't find the link. See our article on canon. --Dragonfrost 19:21, June 6, 2010 (UTC) But on Warriors.com, if you look at the lineages, it does say that Whitestorm is the father...So, huh??? Mates shouldn't we now put a (formerly) next to daisy? they aren't mates anymore --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 22:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC) That's true. I'll change it in the article, can you change itin the templete box?--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 20:44, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Yea, but in Sunrise part it says Their mates again. Sagestorm70 16:50, April 17, 2010 (UTC)Sagestorm70 Where did it say that? I thought in Long Shadows that Daisy and Spiderleg werent mates anymore. I'll read Sunrise again to make. Irispetal123 18:33, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Irispetal123 Exiled? Can someone confirm that what a user added to Fading Echoes section is true? It seems improbable to me, but I don't have the book, so I can't decide on it. Helixtalk 08:28, May 10, 2010 (UTC) He wasn't exiled. Quailflight 08:29, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Pity. OK, then I guess I'll delete that. Helixtalk 08:30, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Now a user wrote that he was killed. It seemed false information to me, so I removed it. Helixtalk 15:18, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Who ever is saying that is false.-Crazy4spiderleg Isn't it his brother that died? Ratkinzluver33 17:38, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, his brother Shrewpaw died in Dawn. Night Fall 17:42, June 18, 2010 (UTC)